Turning
by anny385
Summary: Another what if story. What if Mick turned Josh like Beth wanted him to?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Moonlight" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to their owners and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Another what if fic. What happens if Mick turned Josh when Beth asked him?

Turning

"Please, Mick. You have to turn him." Beth pleaded with him looking him in the eyes as they bent over Josh's prone body.

He could never say no to Beth. He loved her, but would never tell her that. He knew that she loved Josh and would be devastated if he would die. He looked into her eyes and nodded. His fangs came out and he quickly bit Josh and then cut his arm to drop blood in Josh's mouth. He could see Josh's tongue lick the blood and then he woke up. He got up.

"Easy, Josh." Mick said, as he made sure that Josh didn't get up yet.

"When will it take effect?" Beth asked not taking her eyes off Josh.

"It will take a couple of minutes." Mick said and then he looked at Josh. "Listen to me, Josh and listen good. I turned you into a vampire and you will need to feed again."

"Vampire? Vampires are not real."

"They are real and I am one of them. I turned you."

Josh turned to Mick and looked at him and then turned to Beth. "You knew?"

"Yes, I did. Remember when I was little and I was kidnapped?"

"Yes."

"Mick was the one who found me. He looks the same as when he rescued me."

"You rescued Beth?"

"Yes, I did and I have been looking out for her since." Mick smiled.

"Then how come you're out in the sun?"

"You can be out in the sun you won't disappear in a puff of smoke, but don't be in it too long because it will make you weak. Stakes can't kill us, but a stake will paralyze you. You will need to feed too. You need to drink blood too. You can get them from the blood bank, or from the morgue, which is where, I get mine. A friend of mine works there."

"He knows that you're a vampire?"

"Yes and he's one too."

"How did you become a vampire?"

"I became one on my wedding day. My wife turned me." Mick turned when he heard the sirens.

"The ambulance is coming. We need to figure out how we are going to explain this." He pointed to the fang marks.

"We'll tell them that the man who's dead tortured him before we got here." Replied Beth.

"Thank you, Mick."

"You're welcome. I am going to be checking up on you. When you turn someone you need to make sure they make the transition and make sure they know what they are doing before you leave them."

"I understand." He said as the ambulance stopped and the doors opened. The EMT's got out and loaded him into the back. Beth went with them, but not before she turned towards him and hugged him.

"Thank you, Mick." She said as she hurried to the ambulance. The door shut and he watched as the ambulance took off. He hoped that he had done the right thing. He wondered how Josef would take it that he had turned Josh after he himself had hated being a vampire.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Moonlight and its characters dont belong to me they belong to their owners and their creators and are being used without permission. Please dont sue because I have no money.

Turning

You did what? Josef yelled at Mick as he closed the door behind him after walking into his apartment.

I see that you know I turned Josh. He replied looking at Josefs angry face.

Yes, I found out and not even from you. I had to find out about it through someone else. How could you? After all youve been telling me that you dont want to be a vampire. After I made you a vampire again because you wanted to save Beth. I dont understand. Josef said as he calmed down a bit. He sat on the couch and watched as Mick sits down on the chair.

I had to, Josef. I know that Beth loves Josh and couldnt live without him. She asked and I couldnt say no.

What about you and her?

We could never be, I know that.

Did you at least tell him about being a vampire was about? Are you going to watch him?

I told him everything even sleeping in a freezer and yes Ill watch over him. Replied Mick

You better. We dont need another rogue vampire running around. Tell me what happened. Asked Josef.

We saw that he was kidnapped by these men. We found out where they took him and almost got him out of the trunk and a shot rang out hitting him. He was dying and Beth told me to turn him, so I did. I couldnt get in the middle of their love for each other.

I know, Mick. I understand what you were going through.

Im glad that you werent mad at me. Mick said as he looked at Josef.

Oh, I was when I found out, but I know why now. Josef said as he smiled.

I have to go back to my house.

Im sorry that I didnt tell you after I turned Josh, but I did have other things to do after that.

Its okay. Josef said as he stepped through the door and shut it.

The End


End file.
